


Unhinged [Podfic]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Crime Scenes, Dancing, Day before the wedding, English Accent, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Loves John, Singing, Soundcloud, humming at a crime scene, solving crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: It's the day before the wedding. Sherlock thinks that John's slightly demented. John's just happy. (So is Sherlock but, shh, don't tell.)And the day is only just beginning...





	1. 1 Good Morning Starshine  2 The Bells are Going to Chime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unhinged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816717) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Well, for all of you who were waiting for the next exciting installment of Unkissed, here it is!  
> It does come with a caveat, however...  
> There is singing. Much singing. In my singing voice, which is, most assuredly NOT a singing voice! Every chapter. Don't say you weren't warned!!  
> I feel as though I'm returning to an old friend. Many thanks to 221b_hound for her kind permission to podfic this series. You're a fandom treasure.  
> I have presented 7 chapters as 4, since the first 5 are quite short.
> 
> For anyone new to this 'verse, it might be worth reading/listening to the first story in the series, Unkissed. (I'll link both below).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Hudson catches the boys dancing and brings word of Mummy Holmes

[Unkissed text here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1026777).   [Podfic here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6525466).

 


	2. 3 Love Like Yours  4 A Song of Love that Clings to Me  5 Your Heart Goes Pitter Patter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg brings a crime to pre-wedding breakfast.  
> Sally watches Sherlock prancing about a crime scene, and tries to gently point out to John that he is perhaps humming a love song, and that might not be entirely appropriate. But she doesn't really mind.  
> At the morgue, John is still humming. Sherlock seems to be humming along to the duet. Molly thinks it's sweet, though she's not certain she has understood the explanation of the murder...


	3. 6 Burning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummy Holmes wants to know what John's defects are; what he percieves Sherlock's to be; and then she confesses some of her own. She was a terrible mother, but that's not all she is. And John reminds her so much of her late husband.


	4. 7 Eternal Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Eloise Holmes's confessions of her defects. Rage and grief and fear. Sherlock thinks he is just like his mother after all, but John knows that he isn't. The door on past grief comes off its hinges at last, and everything can be seen in a new light. Then there is comfort, and tea, and terrible, wonderful, awful love songs.


End file.
